Don't Hold Your Breath
by hannaX
Summary: Randy Orton's life takes a turn for the worst after going through a messy divorce with his ex wife Sam, and the possibility of losing his two year old daughter. That is, until he meets Summer. Will she be able to help him get his life back on track?
1. I Need A Drink

**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first ever fanfic so please, don't be too mean! Any reviews would be amazing, and please tell me what you think, as I would love to know :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton, John Cena or any WWE Superstar unfortunately. Lucky ol' Mr McMahon does. **

**Chapter 1: I Need A Drink**

**Randy's POV**

"Damn that hurts." I looked over at my best friend John Cena who was holding his left shoulder with his opposite hand.

"Then maybe you should learn how to fall correctly when you're in the ring." I joked with him while looking through my bag for a top to wear.

"Yeah, real funny douche bag." I heard John stand up and take a quick look around the room. A soft 'ah-ha' was heard and I watched him as he walked over to a first aid-kit that was sitting on the table. Pulling on a white Affliction top, I crossed my arms over my chest. I tried to hide my laughter knowing exactly what he was looking for. John unzipped the rectangular case and searched through the contents. I heard him sigh in frustration and turn back round to look at me.

"You never have any ice packs in that thing!" John said pointing at the green case.

"That's because I either use them, or have none at all as I know how to fall properly when I'm doing my job." A small smile came upon my lips.

"Oh, says the person who broke his collarbone by falling _out_ the ring." A smug smile formed on John's lips.

"Alright you got me there." I laughed, shaking my head.

"So are we going out tonight or what?" John asked rubbing his scalp before placing a cap on his head.

"You wanna go out, even though you've been bitching about your shoulder for the past hour?"

"Not clubbing, just try and find a bar and have some beers?"

"Yeah, why not. Let's get going." Grabbing our bags, we both walked out of the locker room and in to the parking lot. Climbing in to the car, we set off for the nearest bar.

"So have you spoken to Sam recently?" John asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, we had a big fight a couple of days ago actually. She's taking Alanna to see her parents this weekend even though it was my turn to spend some time with her." I sighed deeply, and looked out the window. "I don't get it John. I hardly see her as it is and when I do have the time, she wont let me see her."

You see I met Samantha when John and me went to a bar a few years back. I was in a really bad mood having just wrestled and landed funny on my left foot. I couldn't move on it, and was told by the medics afterwards something that I really didn't want to hear. I had broken it. John however, thought it would be a good idea to go out for some drinks. When we got there, I spotted Samantha and hopped over to her and asked for her phone number. She resisted at first, but then said, "If you can memorize it, you can call me." I did, and called her the next night.

Things went well from there, we met up a few days later for drinks and we got to know each other better. She was a part-time gymnastics teacher and lived in St Louis. We started dating, and about six months later we both decided to move in together. We bought a house with four decks and a hot tub and a lower-level gym. It was lovely. Not long after, I asked her to marry me in which she said yes. However, the best moment throughout all of this is when she told me she was pregnant. I swear a few tears escaped from my eyes. Nine months later, Alanna Marie Orton was brought in to the world and I was the happiest man alive.

It only took about two years for it to all go down hill. I tired to be at home as much as I could, but I had just ended the feud with Legacy and was a crowd favourite. I began getting cheered instead of booed and Vince wanted me doing more stuff for the company to boost my image more. That however meant being home less and missing my daughter grow up. Me and Sam started fighting more and it all ended in a divorce. I was able to see my daughter on weekends, as that was when I got most of my time off, and Sam got her weekdays. I hated it.

"Sorry man, things will get better soon." John said.

"I doubt it. She said that she's thinking of moving to Florida just so she can be closer to her family. The selfish bitch." I rubbed my hand over my face, and took a deep breath. "She said that if she did go, she would take Alanna with her. Then what am I supposed to do, huh? Every weekend, buy a stupid ass plane ticket to Florida just to see my daughter for two days? I can't do that John, I travel too much as it is."

"Surely she can't just up and leave? If she moves away, then wouldn't that just give her full custody over Lana?" John replied, taking his eyes away from the road for a split second to look at me.

"I don't know anymore man, but what I do know is, is that this shits messed up and I'm in desperate need of a drink."

"Hell right its messed up. You can't just let her leave Orton, Lana needs her dad and you definitely need her to." John paused for a moment. "I mean, come on man, you stare at the picture of her that you've got in your wallet long enough every day."

"I just- I don't know what to do anymore. She's making it impossible. Even when I get the chance to ring and speak to Al, she's asleep or Sam's busy with her or, shit- I dunno" I slouched back in my seat and continued to stare at the passing lights outside the window. "What about you? Have you heard from Liz at all?" I asked, looking over at John.

I felt sorry for him. He was engaged to Liz who was his childhood sweetheart; he had been seeing her since he was in high school. He asked her to marry him, and she accepted. Everything was going fine. As the day of the wedding got closer, he got a call from Liz. A fucking _call_, saying that she couldn't go through with the wedding because she didn't want to marry a man that would never be at home. She didn't even have the guts to say it to his face. Everything got cancelled and he was heart-broken. He fucking _loved_ that women, and would do anything for her. Obviously, you couldn't say the same thing for Liz. But John still smiled in front of the camera and entertained the WWE Universe nearly every night by keeping his head held high and staying strong. Deep down though, I knew John was still struggling with the fact that the love of his life just abandoned him.

"Dunno, don't care." John replied, keeping it short. I nodded in return.

"Yo, John what about that place over there?" I said, pointing to a little bar that was tucked in between two other buildings. If I hadn't noticed it, John would have driven past it. It was that small.

John slowed down and looked out the window. Squinting his eyes, he read the tiny glowing sign about the door.

"_Bennie's Bar_?" John questioned, looking at me. "You think we will fit inside? It's fucking tiny! It looks like Hornswoggle and his family lives inside there." John chuckled.

"I guess we will have to find out." I said shrugging, with an amused look on my face.

Unbuckling our seatbelts, we both jumped out of the car and made our way over to the dimly lit place. As we got closer, the faint sound of music could be heard. I laughed as John started bobbing his head up and down with the time of the beat.

"Something funny Orton?" John said, putting on a serious face, but failing miserably when the sound of 'Dolly Parton's 9-5' filled our ears. Turning his head back round he started to laugh. "I think this is gunna be a good night man." Reaching the door, John pushed it open.

"Yeah, I think you might be right John." I replied and followed in behind him.

**

* * *

Okay, I know its really short but I want to just get an introduction on Randy and John. I really would like to know if you guys like it, and if you do please review and tell me so I know whether I should continue or quit while I'm ahead :)**

**Hannah x**


	2. Nice To Meet You

**A/N: Hi, I'm really sorry for making you wait for this chapter but i've been having problems with fanfiction which has been really bugging me, and after some research on Google, I managed to sort it out. **

**I would also like to say a _really _big thank you to xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, Mrs. Ackles87 and Addicted to Cenaton for reviewing the last chapter, It means a lot :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton, John Cena or any WWE Superstar unfortunately. Mr McMahon does. I only own my two characters Summer and Amy. **

**

* * *

**

**Randy's POV**

As John and I walked in to the bar I got the sense of _home._ To the right on the room was an old wooden counter with tall dark bar stools plotted around it. Bottles of alcohol, glasses and packets of crisps were placed all behind the bar on the counter and the wooden shelves, which was next to the till and a coffee machine. Beer mats with all different kinds of advertising were dotted around the bar and on the small tables that were in the room as well. The floor was covered in a dark oak wood, and the two sidewalls were painted a wine red while the other two walls were left to show bricks. A few paintings were hung up on the walls to give the room some colour, and fairy lights dangled from them to light the walls up. It felt like a place where you could just come and relax. Basically, it was what I needed.

A few people were sitting round tables talking and laughing. I looked over at the bar, which was empty. I nudged John and pointed to the bar and he nodded his head. We walked over and sat down on two of the unoccupied stalls.

"Does anyone work behind here?" John said while looking up and down the bar.

Just then, a man preferably in his forties popped his head round the door.

"Sorry about this, someone will be with you shortly." He disappeared round the door and shouted, "Summer! Your needed behind the bar!"

"Okay Ben!" A soft British accent was heard before a small blonde haired girl walked out the back room. I think I stopped breathing for a couple of minutes because all I could do is stare. Her light blonde hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail and her full-fringe fell just above her sky blue eyes. She has a few freckles over her cheeks and had full pink lips. She had a bronzed tan, which made her face glow. She wore a plain black t-shirt, light blue jeans with rips in that hugged her curves in all the right ways and a black and white striped apron that was tied around her waist. She was utterly _beautiful. _Stopping in front of me and John she said, "Hi there, what can I get you guys?"

"Two beers please." I replied.

"No problem," She smiled, showing off her perfect white teeth before turning round to fetch the beers.

Me and John sat in silence and watched her get the bottles out the fridge, put them on the counter and pop the lids off. She picked them back up and walked back over to us and placed the beers in front of us.

"There you go." Grabbing a cloth from the pocket of her apron, she began to wipe down the counter. "So how are you guys tonight?" She asked looking back up at us.

"Alright thanks," I gave her a smile. "How about yourself?" I lifted the beer to my lips and took a nice long sip.

"I'm a fine thanks. My names Summer by the way, Summer Woods. " She was standing in front of us again, but had her hand held out for us to shake.

"John Cena" John replied, shaking her hand.

"Randy Orton" I said, mimicking John's actions. As soon as my hand touched hers, I felt a sudden bolt of electricity flow through my body. It felt, _good._

"Well it's nice to meet you both." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Summer" John said.

"I do have to say one thing though," she paused, "both your hands are massive! What is it you both do?" She asked leaning against the bar and propping her elbows up on it and resting her face in her hands.

"We're wrestlers, we work for the WWE." Me and John both chuckled. She was cute.

"Wrestlers aye? I suppose that explains the huge muscles." She said, pointing to John's arms. "So do you like, wrestle around in your underwear or something?"

That made me choke on my beer and have a coughing fit. John started patting my back until I calmed down.

"Good one." John smiled, "I don't, I wrestle in jean shorts. He however" John pointed to me. "Does."

"I don't wrestle in underwear! Its called ring attire, jackass." I said, glaring at John.

"So, you must have a nice body if you wear_ trunks._ " Summer asked, raising an eyebrow and making eye contact with me.

"What, you mean like this?" I replied and lifted up my shirt.

Summer's eyes popped out her head, and I smirked.

"Wow, now that's what you call abs." She said smiling at me.

"Alright Orton, put em away." John said rolling his eyes. I gave a chuckle and finished my beer. I looked at John's bottle to see if he was done. An empty bottle gave me the answer that I needed.

"Could we get two more please?" I asked Summer.

"Yeah, of course." Taking the bottles, she swiftly turned and made her way back over the to fridge.

**John's POV**

He liked her, I could tell. The way he looked at her was the way he used to look at Sam. He couldn't take his eyes off her. I mean, I can understand why, because she is gorgeous and seems like a sweet girl. Randy needs someone like her in his life. The thing about Sam was that she was so hard headed. She didn't understand the fact that Randy was doing what he always wanted to do since he was little kid. Having a Father _and_ Grandfather in the WWE gave him that opportunity to make them proud and show off the Orton name even more. Sam was selfish. She wanted him home all the time, just like Liz wanted with me.

Summer made her way back over and placed the beers in front of us.

"So your from England?" Randy asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Yep, born and raised there. Then when I turned nineteen, I moved out here with my best friend Amy." Summer replied.

"How long you guys been out here now?" I asked

"It will be four years this year I think." Summer answered.

"So do see much of your family anymore?" Randy asked, sitting back in his seat.

"Yeah, me and Amy go back every Christmas to see them. Benny lets me off and Amy takes time off from work, because we like to go back home in the winter time." Summer replied.

"What is it that Amy does?" I questioned.

"She's a dance teacher, a good one too." Summer looked at her watch on her wrist, and then over at the door, "She should be here soon actually."

I smiled in response, and slid off the stool. "Be back in a minute." I looked at Summer who knew what I was about to ask.

"Go through that door," she said pointed to the door on her right, "and then toilets are on the left."

"Thanks" I smiled.

**Randy's POV**

"So what is the WWE?" She asked in her gorgeous British accent. I could listen to her voice all day.

"World Wrestling Entertainment, John and me are on TV every Monday night" I replied to her question. Looking at her face, I saw her jaw drop.

"Your both on TV?" She asked, and I nodded back. "That is so cool, I'll have to check it out with Amy." She began wiping the counter down again, "I like the look of your tattoos." She said, pointing at my arm.

"Thanks, I got them done about two years ago." I moved my hand up and down my right forearm and she nodded in approval. "You got any?"

"I got a butterfly on my lower back," She moved her hand round and touched her back. "Drunk moment with Amy when I turned eighteen." She started laughing and shook her head.

"So do you live in St Louis with Amy?" I brought the bottle of beer up to my lips again.

"Yeah, we share an apartment. What about you?"

"I live here, but John lives in Tampa. We are only here tonight because this was where Raw was being held." I heard a door close to my left and saw John reappear from the bathroom. I looked back at Summer and saw a confused look on her face.

"What's Raw?" She asked. John slid back on to his seat just in time to her Summer ask the question.

"Its our brand that we work for. So on Monday's its Raw-which we work for. Then on Friday's it's Smackdown."

"Okay.. so what is it, say on a Wednesday?"

"That depends if we are working. If we are, then it would be a house show, which is not shown on TV. On Mondays, Raw is on live, so anything can happen really." John replied.

"You guys must travel a lot then? I mean, you don't stay in one state do you?" Summer asked.

"Nope, we travel everywhere. We go on a Europe tour twice a year, so we visit England. We have been to China, Australia, Iraq and many more. And all round the US." I said.

"That is just- wow, I bet you guys have seen some amazing things." Summer said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, you could say that." John nodded.

"Hold on a minute," Summer walked over to a man who was standing a bit further down the bar, "Hi, what can I get you?"

I looked over at John, who was looking back at me with a smirk on his face.

"What you smirking at?"

"You like her. Just ask for her number already Orton, the worst she can do is say no. And I doubt she will say no, the way she's been looking at you all night." Just then, the bar door opened. "Randy," John nudged me in the side.

I turned my head round to where John was looking. A slim brunette stood at the door, texting on her phone.

"Amy!" I heard Summer shout, and the brunette looked up. So _that _was Amy. "Come and sit over here." Summer then looked at John and me "You don't mind if she sits with you, do you?"

"No, of course not." John replied.

Amy pulled up a stool next to John and jumped up on it. "Sup, Woody." She said, leaning over the bar and hugging Summer.

"Hey Aims," Summer pulled away, "John, Randy, this is my best friend Amy." Summer said with a smile.

"Hi, Amy Carter." Amy said, holding out her hand for John and me to shake. She also like Summer, was beautiful. Amy had long brown hair with icy blue eyes, a stunning figure and a bronzed tan. Her English accent made it even better.

"John Cena." John shook her hand and smiled.

"Randy Orton." I said, mimicking John's actions again.

"Can I get you a drink Aims?" Summer asked her friend.

"Yeah, I'll have a Smirnoff please Sum." Amy replied leaning back in her chair.

"Hey Bennie!" Amy shouted out to know one, and a muffled 'hi' was heard from the back room. Turning her head to look at John and me, she said, "So, how are you guys tonight?"

"Great thanks, apart from my shoulder killing like a bitch." John said, reaching up and touching his shoulder.

"What'd you do to it?" Amy asked. Summer walked back over and placed the bottle in front of her friend and began wiping the bar again. I suppose it was a natural thing to do when you're behind a bar.

"Landed funny while wrestling." John winced as he massaged his shoulder with his fingertips.

"Wrestling? Do you mean like mucking around, or real wrestling?" Amy leaned forward and propped her elbow up on the counter and rested her head against her hand.

"Real wrestling, me and Randy work for the WWE. You heard of it before?" John asked.

"Yeah, I've heard of it, never watched it. All the guys wrestle in their underwear, don't they?"

"Oh, here we go again." I said, which made Summer giggle. She had a really adorable laugh. I had to hold myself back from tickling her just to make her laugh again.

* * *

About three hours later we were still in the bar. Every time I looked over at John, he was staring at Amy with a big smile on his face. While we had been in the bar, we found out that Amy and Summer where from a little town in Essex, not to far from London. I had told them about my failed marriage and that I had a daughter, while John told them about his life. Looking at my watch, I sighed, _1.38am_.

"John, we better get going, look at the time." I had stopped drinking ages ago knowing that one of us would have to drive. John looked at the time and nodded his head. We both stood up pushed the stools against the counter. I leant against the bar and looked at Summer, "Is there a chance that I can maybe get your number?" I asked with a smirk in place. Summer bit her lip, then nodded her head and got a pen out of her apron.

"Sure, give me your hand." Summer reached for my hand and began writing her number on my palm. "There you go, don't loose it." She smiled.

"I'll make sure to look after it." I winked. I turned my head and looked at John who was doing the same thing with Amy. "C'mon then Cena lets go, see you soon Amy," I then looked back at Summer, "I'll call you soon."

"I look forward to it." Summer replied.

"Okay, bye Summer, and I'll call you Amy." John smiled at Amy, and turned around and followed me out the door.

"Well my friend, _that _is what you call a good night." John laughed.

"It is indeed Cena, it is indeed." I said, patting him on the back.

* * *

**So it was a bit more longer that the first chapter, I just hope it wasn't too bad.. and once again, sorry for the wait.**

**Please review! :)**


	3. The First Call

**A/N: Hi guys, I would just like to quickly warn you that updates may be really slow as I play cricket on weekends throughout the summer which takes up a lot of time. Also, I have exams coming up so I will be revising and studying for them, plus all the homework that I get as well. But I will try my absolute best to at least update once a week. Sucks to be me huh?**

**Also, Im going to be skipping Wrestlemania in this story, but they are still traveling to Atlanta and so on..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstar, they own themselves. **

**I want to thank _CullenOrton432, xMyHeartShine, cenarko1986, Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27, Addicted to Cenaton and kalina86 _for reviewing last chapter, it really means a lot :)**

**

* * *

**

The sun had just begun to rise early Tuesday morning. A couple of warm sunrays made its way through the gaps of Randy Orton's curtains and hit his sleeping face bringing him out of his deep sleep. As Randy's eyes began to flutter open, he instantly thought of the events that occurred last night. A small smile crept on to Randy's face, and only two words could explain that smile. Summer Woods. She was like a breath of fresh air; even thinking about her made his heart beat that little bit faster. Randy wouldn't be able to thank John enough for suggesting to go out for a drink. He owed him, big time.

As he lay in the bed that he used to share with the love of his life, Randy thought about everything that had happened over the past two years. In some way, he missed having Sam around. It was nice being able to wake up to someone in the morning when he was home for the very few days that he got off. Not only that, he missed his daughter. Hearing her laugh when he turned in to a 'goofy' dad, while he spent so many hours playing with her. He missed being able to tuck her in at night and read her a bedtime story until she fell asleep. But most of all, he missed her voice, and the way a simple word such a 'dad' would be able to calm him down and bring him back to reality.

Sighing to himself, Randy pulled the covers back and hopped out of bed. Walking down the hall, he could hear the sounds of John snoring from one of the guest rooms that he always stayed in when he was at his house. Randy chuckled to himself and made his way downstairs. Walking in to the kitchen, Randy ran a hand over his head and rubbed his eyes. Moving over to the counter, he grabbed a cup from the cupboard, set it down on the marble surface and placed a tea bag inside it. Randy stepped to the side and switched the kettle on, and that's when he noticed it. Her number. It was still marked in the dark black ink on the palm of his hand. Randy ran his fingers across the numbers.

"I'll ring her today." He said to himself out loud.

Just as Randy had finished making the tea, he heard John come downstairs and walk in to the kitchen.

"Morning," John said groggily.

"Hey man," Randy replied, leaning against the counter.

"So, what's the plans for today then?" John asked before making his way to the fridge and grabbing the orange juice.

"Well, we leave for Atlanta on Thursday, so I was just going to hit the gym for a few hours, probably just run some errands and get a head start on some packing. You got clean clothes here right?" Randy asked while running his hand over his stubble. He needed a shave.

"Yeah, I've got some clothes up there somewhere, and I'll join you with the gym idea, if that's okay?" John replied, pouring the juice in to a glass and taking a long sip. Randy nodded in response.

"Alright then, well I'm gunna take a shower, try not to break anything, I'll only be gone for 15 minutes." Randy joked as he pushed himself of the counter and made his way toward the door.

"Oh yeah, Orton?" Randy turned round and looked at him, "write that number down, you wouldn't want to loose it now, would you?" John said, pointing to Randy's hand. Randy looked down and smirked.

"No, definitely not." Randy replied, and turned back round and made his way upstairs. Picking up his phone, Randy typed, and saved the number and made his way in to the bathroom.

Around about ten minutes later, Randy stepped out of his ensuite bathroom after taking a shower and having a shave, and got himself ready. Randy made his large king size bed and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. Dialling the familiar number, he waited for the other person to pick up.

"What do you want Randy?" Sam asked.

"I want to speak to my daughter." Randy stated firmly.

"Well, she's having her breakfast, why don't you try cal-" Sam was cut off.

"Cut the bullshit Sam, and put Alanna on the God damn phone!" Randy's anger was beginning to rise. Sam scoffed.

"Yeah, because I'm really going to let _my _daughter talk to a raving lunatic."

"You can't keep doing this. She's not just your daughter; she's mine as well. And you can fucking _forget_ the plans on moving to Florida, because there is no way on God's green earth that you are taking her away from me. You have already done that enough." Randy spat.

"Well that's just tough, I'm moving on Randy, starting a fresh new life which includes my daughter and not you. She's coming with me. If you cared about her the way you say you do, you'll figure out away to see her. In the meantime, I have stuff to be getting on with." Sam said, before hanging up.

"The fucking bitch!" Randy shouted, and punched the wall. Grabbing his gym bag, Randy stormed out the bedroom and passed John on his way out. "You ready to go? I need to get out this fucking house."

"Yeah," John simply nodded and picked his bag up. "Everything okay?"

"When did she turn in to such a bitch John?" Randy asked as they got in to the car. John knew instantly why Randy was so pissed.

"I really don't know man." John looked over at Randy, "What did she say?"

"That she's moving on, taking Alanna with her, blah fucking blah." Randy replied, and let out a long breath. "I don't even wanna talk about her anymore. I just want to get to the gym and hopefully that will take my mind off of things."

"Alright, to the gym we go." John said and pulled the car out the driveway.

* * *

**Randy's POV**

A few hours later, John and me were back at mine having some beers. At the gym, I had taken all my frustration out on one of the punching bags that was hanging from the ceiling. After lifting some weights and running on the treadmill for a good couple of hours, both of us decided to call it a day and head back.

"So you gunna call Summer anytime soon? She's probably waiting for the all important phone call from you, you know," John asked, taking a sip from his beer. I rolled my eyes in response.

"I highly doubt it Cena, but I'll ring her anyway." I replied. "What about yourself? You spoke to Amy?"

"Yeah, I have actually. I rang her this morning when you were in the shower." A smirk appeared on John's face.

"And?" I waved my hands in front of me, waiting for him to continue.

"I going to meet up with her when we get back from Atlanta." John said, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"Nice." I paused for a moment. "I'll be back in a minute." I said as I got up of my seat and made my way in to the living room. I pulled out my phone and searched through my contacts until I came to the name that I was looking for. _Summer Woods. _I held the phone up to my ears and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" She said as she answered her phone.

"Hi..." I had lost my voice. _Shit, what am I supposed to say?_

"Who is this?" Summer asked.

"It's Randy, you know, the one who wrestles in his underwear?" I joked.

"Oh, of course I remember, how could I forget? I mean you had the amazing abs right?" Summer said flirtatiously.

"Yeah, that's the one. And if my memory serves me serves me right, you've got a butterfly tattoo. Right on your lower back." I replied.

"Well Randy, looks like you have a good memory." I could feel her smiling through the phone.

"That's good to know that the old brains still working then." I said as I tapped my finger against the side of head, even though she couldn't see me.

"What else can you remember? Or was it only the tattoo, that you desperately want to see?"

I chuckled_. How the hell did she know that?_

"Now let me see, you're from England." I stated.

"I wonder what possibly gave that away?" She giggled.

"You live here in St. Louis with Amy, who is a dance teacher and also your best friend. " I took a seat on the sofa.

"Mmmm" She hummed.

"You moved out to America when you were 19." I leaned back in to the sofa.

"Yep."

"You have really beautiful eyes." I leaned back forward again. _ Why did I just say that? _

"Thanks." She let out a laugh.

"So, what can you remember about me?" I asked.

"Well, you work for the WWE?" She didn't sound too sure as she replied.

"Correct."

"You have some_ really _cool tattoo's." she said.

"Yeah."

"You are pretty hot." I froze and could hear Summer scolding herself.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"So, was you calling to ask me something, or to just chat?"

"Actually I was calling to ask you something." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Would you like to maybe, go out some time?"

What was possibly only a few second felt like hours as I waited for her answer.

"I would love to." She said happily.

"Great, well I'm leaving for Atlanta on Thursday and will probably be back by next Tuesday, so how does next Wednesday sound?" I tapped my fingers on my knee as I waited for her to reply.

"Next Wednesday is fine."

"Perfect. Just text me your address sometime this week and I'll pick you up at about eight." I stood from my seat and moved the phone to my other ear.

"Okay then, well I'll let you get back to baby oiling your body.." She joked.

"How do you know about the baby oil? You said you had never watched it." I asked.

"Me and Amy watched some video's on YouTube last night. We were both impressed."

"Well, that's good to know" I smiled. "I'll catch you later Summer."

"Sure thing Orton." She said as the phone line went dead.

I shook my head and laughed as I made my way to the garden. Walking out on to the patio, I saw John on his phone.

"What you up to man?" I asked as I sat back down on the garden chair.

"Just tweeting. Hey, have you watched any of Zach Ryder's videos on YouTube? They are fucking hilarious." John asked, laughing to himself.

"No, I haven't actually. I'll have to check them out." I replied looking up at the sky.

"So, you ask Summer out?" John asked, putting his phone away.

"Yeah, and same as you, once we're back from Atlanta I'm gunna take her out somewhere." I yawned.

"Cool. Any idea where you will take her?" John turned and looked at me.

"No not yet. I'll think about it." I sighed and stood up. "C'mon man, we gotta get on with some packing."

"Thanks for reminding me." John groaned.

"No problem." I laughed.

I could only hope this week would fly by.

* * *

**I hope it was okay..**

**Please review! :)**


	4. Catch Me If You Can

**A/N: Hello! Im so sorry this chapter has taken so long to get out, I've had a bad case of writers block and was stuck on how I should actually do this chapter. I'm not to happy on how it's turned out, but I hope you guys still enjoy it! **

**I also have no idea about the WWE's schedules so I kind of made them up.. :)**

**Also a big thanks to _xMyHeartShine, KarlishaCullen and Addicted to Cenaton_ for reviewing the last chapter. Your the reason I write, so thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Summer and Amy :)**

* * *

The week went agonisingly slow for Randy. After landing in Atlanta, he performed at a house show on the Friday and Saturday and then had a signing on the Sunday. Then came Raw live on Monday evening, in which he ended up flying back home Tuesday afternoon. John flew back to Boston to see his family for a couple of days before he would come back to St. Louis to have his date with Amy.

Randy had been thinking all week about where he could take Summer on their first date, and after asking some on the Diva's on Raw what they thought and speaking to John, he finally came to a conclusion.

By Wednesday, Randy was starting to get nervous. He hadn't been on a date since Sam, and once she left, he just picked girls up at dirty bars, done the deed then threw them back out again. They girls meant nothing to him, just a quick fuck. But there was something different about Summer. He liked the way she didn't throw herself at him and actually spent the time to get to know him and actually have a decent conversation. In some way, it was nice that she didn't know who he was when they first met.

Summer had text Randy her address in the morning, to which Randy found out that she only lived about a 10-minute drive away from where he lived. Time however seem to fly by that day, and before Randy knew it he was jumping in the shower, to start getting ready for his date.

An hour later, Randy was dressed in dark jeans that hugged his muscular thighs, a crisp white button downed shirt with the sleeves rolled half way up his forearm to show of his beautifully designed tattoos. Randy slid his watch on to his wrists, sprayed some Calvin Klein aftershave and slipped his phone and wallet in to his back pocket. He took one last look in the mirror before walking out the front door to get in to his car.

Ten minutes later, Randy pulled up outside house number 66. Taking a deep breath, he got out the car and began walking up to the blue door. Giving himself a minute to compose, Randy gave three hard knocks.

Randy could hear shuffling behind the door, before it swung open. Randy looked up to see Amy standing there with a cup of something in her hand and a magazine under her arm.

"Hey," she said cheerfully.

"Hi.." he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "Is Summer here?"

"Yeah, come on in she's just finishing getting ready." Amy stepped aside and Randy walked in. He stopped and took a look around. His eyes fell back to Amy as she shut the front door. "I'll just go and see what she's doing." Amy put the cup down on a little side table. "You can go sit down if you want, make yourself at home." She pointed in to the room to his right, before she bolted up the stairs.

Randy walked in to the lounge and scanned the room with his icy blue eyes. The room was just the right size to fit all they're stuff in. A light baby blue sofa with decorative pillows was pressed up against the cream wall. A small white table with a few magazines and a candle was placed in front of the sofa and a small flat screen T.V was sitting in the corner of the room next to a tall wooden bookshelf.

He made his way over to the bookshelf which held a load of frames with pictures in them. Taking a look at the first frame, he saw a picture of Summer and two other people who looked like her mum and dad. The next was a picture of Summer and Amy. It looked like it had been taken at Bennie's Bar as they sat at the counter pulling a funny face. There were a few pictures of Amy and other people, but it was the last picture that caught his eye. Randy picked the frame up and looked at it in detail. It was a picture of Summer at a beach. She was sitting on the sand in a white bikini just staring out at the sea, while the wind blew some hair in to the side of her face. Her legs were out in front of her, but bent at the knee and she had her arms wrapped around them. It was one of those photos that the person had no idea it was being taken. She looked absolutely beautiful.

The sound of someone walking down the stairs brought Randy back to planet Earth, he placed the frame back on to the shelf and took a seat on the soft sofa. Amy walked back in the room sipping her drink and sat down next to him.

"She'll be about five minutes, I swear." Amy said placing the cup on to the coffee table.

"No problem." Randy replied.

"So, how have you been?" Amy

asked in her thick British accent.

"I've been fine thanks, how about you?"

"Yeah, not to bad. How's John?" Amy looked up at me.

"He's good. He's actually in Boston at the moment visiting his family while he has the time."

"He doesn't get to see them a lot then, huh?"

"Unfortunately no. That man is dedicated to his work. He does a lot for the business, and it takes up quite a lot of his time." Randy looked at Amy who looked disappointed. "But he's a great guy Amy. If something did happen between you two, he would make sure he is just as dedicated to you just as much as he is the WWE."

Amy gave Randy a small smile then moved of the sofa and toward the stairs.

"Woody, hurry your skinny butt up!" Amy called up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Summer shouted as she made her way down.

Randy stood up from his seat as Summer walked in to the living room. Their eyes caught sight of each other and they both smiled.

Summer wore a light yellow dress that fell just above her knees with a black ribbon that tied around the waist, and silver pumps. Her blonde hair was lightly curled and full fringe sat just above her sky blue eyes. She looked stunning.

Randy's eyes travelled up Summer's body until he reached her eyes. He smirked when he realised she was doing exactly the same thing he'd just been doing. Summer looked at Randy and blushed when she found out she'd been caught staring at him.

"Hi." Randy said as he moved to stand in front of her.

"Hey, sorry for keeping you waiting." Summer replied.

"It's fine, but we should probably get going." Randy smiled.

"Yes of course. Right, well um, Amy I'll see you later." Summer said before hugging her friend.

"Okay Woods, but seriously, go!" Amy said as she pushed her friend towards the door. Randy followed behind chuckling to himself.

"Bye Amy." Randy flashed her a smile before walking out the door behind Summer.

"Oh, and don't forget to use protection!" Amy called out before slamming the door.

A blush crept back on to Summer's cheeks as they made their way towards Randy's car.

"I could kill that girl sometimes." Summer mumbled.

"You look beautiful Summer." Randy said once they got to the car. Summer turned to Randy and smiled.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself." Summer bit her lip as Randy opened the door so she could get in.

"Thanks." Randy replied, shutting the door and getting in the other side. Around fifteen minutes later, Randy pulled in to a car park and turned the engine off. "Here we are." He said before getting out the car and opening the door for Summer.

Both walked toward the entrance of the restaurant and once inside, stopped at the waiting area before a waiter came along to them.

"We've got a table for two under the name Orton." Randy said. The waiter ran his hand down the sheet of paper.

"Okay Mr Orton, would you like to follow me and I'll show you to your table." The waiter flashed a smile.

Randy nodded, and placed his hand on Summer's lower back and began to follow the waiter. Once Randy and Summer were seated, the waiter handed them menu's.

"My name is James and I will be your waiter for this evening. Would you like anything to drink?" The waiter asked, looking between the two.

"Could I have a white wine please?" Summer said, looking up at the waiter. James nodded, and wrote Summer's order down on a notepad.

"And for you sir?" James asked looking at Randy.

"I'll have a white wine as well please." James nodded, and wrote down Randy's order before walking off.

"This place is amazing Randy." Summer said, looking around the restaurant.

"I'm glad you like it." Randy leaned forward in his chair. "So how have you been?"

"I've been really good thanks. I must admit, I've was getting pretty nervous about this date." Summer mimicked Randy by leaning forward.

"Really? Why's that?" Randy asked.

"I have never been on a date before." Summer said shyly.

"Then all the guys don't know what they're missing." Randy gave a small smile.

"So how was work?' Summer asked.

"It was good, tiring, but good. I've always liked Atlanta."

"What's been your favourite place that you have travelled to?"

"Probably China. We went out there for the first time last year and it was amazing. I didn't realise that they were such big wrestling fans out there." Randy replied.

"Do you enjoy what you do?"

"I love it. Ever since I saw my father wrestle that first time, I knew that that was what I wanted to do as well." Summer nodded. "How about you? Did you want to work at a bar, or something else?"

"Oh hell no, I only work at the bar just to help with the rent and stuff. I have always wanted to be a photographer. I love catching memories with the click of a button." Summer smiled.

The waiter came back over with the drinks and placed them in front of Randy and Summer.

"Are you ready to order, or should I come back in a minute?" James asked.

"No, could you come back in a minute?" Randy looked at James.

"Of course." James turned around and walked toward another table.

"Good wine." Summer said as she took a sip from the glass.

"I would hope it is." Randy winked.

"So did they hurt?" Summer pointed at the tattoos on Randy's forearm.

"Like a bitch, but it was worth it." Summer moved her hand over the table and gently grabbed Randy's wrist. She moved her long slender fingers softly over the skulls.

"Beautiful." Summer murmured.

"You've seen mine, now I need to see yours." Randy smirked. Summer raised her eyebrow.

"Well, maybe if you play your cards right, you just might."

* * *

For the rest of the evening, Randy and Summer talked some more about their families. Once their dinner arrived, the talking continued, and Summer even persuaded Randy to share a desert with her. The date went of without a hitch.

When they walked out the restaurant, it was still warm even though the sun was starting to set.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Randy asked.

"I would love to."

Randy and Summer ending up walking on the beach which was just around the corner from the restaurant.

"Okay, favourite film?" Summer asked as she walked backwards facing Randy while holding her pumps in her right hand.

"The Hangover." Randy chuckled.

"Oh my God! That film is hilarious!" Summer threw her head back as she laughed.

"You?"

"The Notebook. It's so romantic." Summer smiled. "Favourite colour?"

"Erm, favourite colour would have to be blue. You?"

"Yellow." Summer saw Randy's face drop, "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing, it just that's Alanna my daughters, favorite colour."

"I'm so sorry Randy."

"You don't have to apologise, you didn't know. Its fine." Randy smiled and grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers.

"You miss her, don't you?" Summer asked, looking up at Randy.

"A lot." Randy's eyes locked with Summer's, then moved down to her lips. Both leaned forward until their lips touched in a soft, gentle kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all week." Summer said as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that since I walked in the bar that first time." Summer smiled. "So, have I played my cards right? Do I get to see that tattoo?"

"That depends." Summer bit her lip.

"On what?" Randy asked.

"If you can catch me first." Summer whispered in his ear, before turning and running away from Randy.

"Oh, it is on."

* * *

**Hope it wasn't as bad as I thought.. Review?**

**Hannah x**


	5. Moving On

**A/N: Hello! Once again I'm sorry for the wait, but I hope you can forgive me! Did anyone what the WWE Draft? Randy went to Smackdown! I still don't know how I feel about it, but he will make that show _his_ for sure. Just a shame though, no more Cenaton :(**

**Big thank you to **_xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, stuffoflegends, xMyHeartShine, Addicted to Cenaton, VelvetKiller and Happygolucky103 _**for reviewing chapter 4, it means a lot! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Summer, even though I wish I did own Randy Orton.. that would be amazing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Randy's date with Summer and Randy hadn't been able to get the smile off his face. He felt relaxed when he was with Summer. He loved every minute that he spent with her on their date, and he couldn't wait to see her again.

Randy was down in his weights room when felt his phone vibrate from inside his pocket. Putting down the weight, he grabbed his phone and read the text.

_2.17pm John: __Date went really well with Amy._

_Glad 2 hear that _

_2:19pm John: __What r u doing?_

_Just lifting some weights. U?_

_2:22pm John: __Packing my shit_

_K, will text u when I leave later. Gunna stop and c Summer b4 I go 2 the airport_

_2:24pm John: __Alrite man, talk 2 u later._

Randy sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. He had text Summer this morning asking whether he could stop by the bar before he left for North Carolina. When she accepted, Randy was over the moon.

A couple of hours had past, and he was packed and ready to go. Trying out his luck, he rang a familiar number on his phone. He listened to the ringing before the person picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" The person asked.

"Sam, it's Randy." He replied.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to Al, that's all. I don't want to start an argument. Just give me a couple of minutes to talk to her. Please." Randy begged. He heard Sam sigh deeply.

"Fine, hold on she's in the other room." Randy heard Sam walking on wood flooring on the other end of the line, before he heard 'someone wants to talk to you chick.' He smiled when he heard the sound of the phone being past over.

"Lo?" His little girl asked.

"Hey monkey." Randy said, a big smile forming on his face.

"Daddy!" Alanna roared down the phone.

"You okay?"

"I'm kay daddy, I miss you." Randy could practically see the pout on her lips.

"I miss you too monkey. You being a good girl for mummy?"

"Yesh I always is a good girl daddy. When am I gunna see you next?" Alanna asked.

Randy sighed. He knew she would ask this and he had no idea how he was supposed to answer it. He couldn't just tell her that she and her mum might be moving to a totally different state so he would hardly see her. It would break her heart. It would break his heart.

"I don't know monkey, soon hopefully. Daddy's been pretty busy with work at the moment." Randy half lied, because even though he had been quite busy with work, he still had time when he could just go and see her, but Sam ended up getting in the way.

"I really miss you daddy, it's not same when mummy tucks me in a night and reads me bedtime story. You used to do dat." Randy could hear the sadness in his little girl's voice. God, he missed her.

"Yeah I know monkey, but when I next see you I _promise _I'll read you a bedtime story_ and_ tuck you in_. _That sound good?"

"You promise?"

"I promise Al." Randy said, running a hand down his tired face. "Uncle John misses you."

"He owes me hug next time I sees him." Alanna giggled down the phone.

"Oh does he now? Well I'm sure he hasn't forgot about a hug with his favorite girl." Randy chuckled.

Randy could hear Sam in the distance talking to Alanna.

"Kay mummy." Alanna sighed. "Daddy, mummy says I has to go now."

"Okay then monkey." Randy said.

"I love you loads and loads and loads." Alanna laughed, making Randy's heart warm.

"I love you even more Al." Randy smiled. "Can you hand the phone back to mummy for me?"

"Yesh. Come back soon Daddy." His daughter said before handing the phone over.

Randy's chest tightened. _Come back soon Daddy. _Come back to what exactly? Him and Sam would never be together again, they would never be a family. But Alanna didn't know that. She just thought that he was busy working. She was far to young to understand what had happened between him and Sam, and it killed him to think about how upset she would be when she finally found out that he wouldn't be coming _home. _

"Alanna sweetie, go and get ready for dinner." There was a pause before Randy heard Sam speak again. "Listen, I'm only at my parents house Randy. You should come and see her as much as you can now before we leave for Florida."

"When do you go?" Randy held his breath. He didn't really want to know how long he had left to spend with his daughter before she moved away.

"In about two months. I've found a house; it's a nice neighborhood, looks ver-" Sam was cut off.

"Why?" Randy asked calmly. "Why have you got to take her away from me?"

"There is nothing left for me here anymore Randy. If I'm honest, I think Alanna would be better of without you." Sam replied.

"How would she be better off without me? She needs her father Sam." Randy's voice started to rise.

"Exactly, she _needs _her father Randy but your _never_ here! You just disappoint her every single god damn time!" Sam shouted. "Look I have to go." Sam sighed. "Oh and Randy."

"What?" Randy snapped.

"Don't make promises you cant keep." Sam said before hanging up the phone.

"Fuck." Randy shoved his phone in to his jeans pocket, grabbed his suitcase and made his way out the house. _What am I supposed to do?_ Randy thought.

Around twenty minutes later, Randy pulled up outside Bennies Bar. Jumping out the car, he made his way inside. The first thing he noticed when he walked in was a small family sitting at one of the many tables in the room. He saw the dad point to him and a boy, who looked about seven, whip his head round and gasp.

Randy smiled and made his way over to the counter and slipped in to one of the stools. Sighing, Randy grabbed his phone from his pocket and text John, telling him that he was at the bar. He dropped his phone on to the wooden bar and placed both of his elbows on to the counter and put his head in his hands.

"What's up?" A soft British voice asked.

"Stressful day I suppose." Randy said pulling his hands away from his face to look at Summer, who nodded in response.

"You want a drink?" Summer asked.

"Water would be fine thanks." Randy answered.

A few seconds later, she placed a bottle or water and a glass with ice in it in front of him.

"So, do you want to talk about your stressful day before you get on your flight?" Summer gave him a small smile.

"I spoke to Alanna today." Randy took a sip of water from the bottle. "She's a little chatterbox now." He chuckled.

"What did she say?"

"That John owed her a hug." Randy rubbed his eyes. "That she missed me tucking her in and reading a bedtime story." Summer grabbed Randy's hand and gently moved her thumb across the back of it. "That she wanted me to come back." Randy let out a shaky breath.

"What else happened?'

"I spoke to Sam after and she told me that their moving to Florida in about two months, and that I should try and spent as much time with her as possible."

"Oh God, Randy I'm so sorry, I-" Summer started before being cut off.

"Don't worry about it Summer, it's just something that I'm gunna have to deal with by myself." Randy gave her a smile. "Anyway, enough about me, How you been today?"

"Good actually, it's been kinda quite around here today. I've been waiting for you to come by for most of the day." Summer grinned. Randy looked down at their hands, before entwining their fingers together.

"I couldn't wait to see you again." Randy smiled.

"Excuse me, Mr. Orton?" A child's voice said from behind Randy. Looking round he saw the little boy who he smiled at when he walked in earlier.

"Hey kid, what can I do for you?" Randy asked, letting go off Summer's hand to turn and face the boy fully.

"Could I get an autograph please?" The small boy said as he held a piece of paper and a pen in his hands.

"Yeah of course." Randy took the paper and pen. "What your name?"

"Peter." Randy signed the piece of paper before handing it back to the boy.

"You want to have a picture done or anything?" Randy asked.

"Yes please!" A huge smile broke out on the face of the little boy. "Mum, can you take a picture?"

A few seconds later, the picture had been snapped and a few 'thank you's' and 'bye's' had been said before the family were walking out the door.

"That's amazing you know." Summer said, leaning against the bar.

"What is?" Randy asked confused.

"How you made that boy smile like that. I can guarantee that that smile won't be leaving his face for a very long time."

Randy smirked before leaning over and capturing Summer's lips in a soft, but passionate kiss. Summer moaned, before Randy pulled away and looked her in the eye.

"I guess I have that affect on people." Randy winked and the blush rose on to Summer's cheeks.

"I guess you do." Summer smiled. Randy looked over at the clock on the wall and sighed.

"I better get going." Randy picked his phone up and stuffed it in his pocket. He quickly kissed Summer on the lips again before getting up of the stool. "I'll text you later?"

"Looking forward to it." Summer bit her lip. "Have a safe trip Randy."

"I will. See you later." Randy winked again before walking out the door.

* * *

**How about a review? :)**

**Hannah x**


	6. Daddy Daughter Time

**A/N: I understand if you all hate me as I have taken so long to update this story. You see the other story that I have written (feel free to check it out, it's a Mickie/Randy fic and I'd love to know what you guys think!) has become to addicting to write that I wanted to see if I could finish it before writing some more chapters for this. That plan failed as I'm still not finished it and here I am updating this xD**

**I thought that because you've waited so long for this chapter, I wouldn't make you wait for it anymore (: **

**Thanks for all your reviews, keep them coming! **

* * *

"Daddy!"

It's the first thing he hears when he walks in to Sam's parents house. And _god_, he missed that sound.

He looks up to see his daughter sliding down each stair on her bum, with a big cheeky smile on her face.

"Hey monkey!" he says as he kneels down and opens his arms out waiting for a hug.

Alanna charges at him, wrapping her tiny arms round his neck while giggling in to it.

"Your ere."

"I am."

"I missed you daddy."

"Not as much as I missed you."

Randy pulls his head back to stare in to his daughters grey eyes. He smiles, leans forward and places a long kiss on her forehead.

"How does spending a day with your old man sound, monkey?" Randy asked.

When she starts jumping up and down and claps her hands together, Randy thinks he has his answer.

"I will just go and put my shoes on."

"Okay then, don't forget to bring a jacket!"

In a matter of seconds she's climbing up the wooden stairs and disappearing out if sight.

"She has missed you Randy."

Randy stands up straight and turns round to see Sam standing there with her arms crossed and a small smile on her face.

"I'm her father Sam, of course she's gonna miss me if you don't let me see her," Randy looks at his watch, then back at her. "I was surprised when you said that I could come and take her out."

Sam rolls her eyes and looks up the stairs.

"So who is the knew girl?" she asks, like it's even her business.

"Excuse me?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Randy, don't play dumb. Who is this knew girl that you took out on a date?"

"Oh so your spying on me now?" he asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shes with you for your money." She says coldly.

"Don't you fucking dare Sam. You don't know what your talking about."

"Oh please Randy, I can spot a slut a mile off."

"Yeah, and I married one. How very stupid of me."

"Ready!" Alanna calls from the top of the stairs.

Randy smirks at Sam and turns back towards the stairs. He watches as she slowly walks down the steps and notices that she has her shoes on the wrong feet.

"Alanna, it might help if you put your shoes on the right feet," he smiles and she giggles. "Good try though."

He bends down when she's on the last few steps and tells her to sit down. He pulls both shoes off and slips them on the right feet, kisses the tip of her nose and picks her up so shes resting on his hip.

"How's that feel?"

"Much better."

He picks up her bag and places it on his other shoulder and walks past Sam toward the door.

"I'll have her back by tonight to tuck her in and read her a bedtime story like I _promised_ her." He says and then he's out the door.

He can hear Sam kick the door from the other side, and he smiles to himself, straps Alanna in to her car seat before setting off for the beach.

Half an hour later, he's sat on the beach with his little girl eating an ice cream. It's got to be the funniest thing he's seen in a while. Alanna has it all around her mouth, on her hands and even in her hair. He's confused to how it got there. He snaps a picture on his iPhone and tweets it writing a caption underneath it saying, 'spending a day with my favorite girl.'

"So how's it been with mummy?" he asks.

"It's been 'kay. I've really missed you though daddy."

He nods as he doesn't know how to respond.

"C'mon, let's go in the water. See if we can clean that mess off your face." Randy stands up, brushing the sand of his shorts.

"Piggy back!" Alanna shouts.

"Alright then." Randy crouches down, and Alanna climbs on his back and wraps her arms round his neck like a death grip.

He starts running which earns him some giggles from his daughter and he couldnt be more happy this very moment in time.

He doesn't go in deep when they reach the water, knowing that she can't swim that well, but he puts her down so the water in level with the tops of her chubby toddler thighs and she starts splashing the water with her hands.

He looks down at his daughter and realizes that no matter what happens, he will love her till he breaths his very last breath on earth. But with his job, it will always be the same. He will miss her growing up. He might miss her first day of school. Her first boyfriend. He would miss telling her it's going to be okay when she has a bad dream, or wiping her tears when she falls over and scrapes her knee. He would miss it all.

She looks up at him and smiles the most cheesiest smile he has ever seen. He picks her up and just hugs her tight, afraid to let her go.

Not long after, he's making his way back to Sam's parents house. Alanna is sound asleep and he can hear little snores coming from her that sound so adorable. He runs his hand over her head as he thinks about what he has to do.

He knocks on the door with his free hand as the other one is place on Alanna's back keeping her from falling. Her head is resting on his shoulder.

A very pissed of looking Sam opens the door and he walks right past her and heads up the stairs.

He wakes Alanna up, runs her a bath and puts her in it. She starts to wake up gradually and he makes her laugh by pulling funny faces and singing.

"You look like a monkey when you pull that face daddy!" She grabs on to his nose and starts wiggling it. He chuckles and pulls her out the tub to dry her off.

He gets her dressed in to her pajamas and he starts to tickle her when she says she's not tired, even though shes been yawning for the past 15 minutes and rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands.

He tucks her in and lays down beside her on her small bed which his legs are hanging off of.

"Can you read me a story?" She asks, her voice becoming sleepy.

"I promised that, didn't I?"

"Yeah." She mumbles.

Randy picks up a book that was laying next to her bed and began reading.

"Okay, once upon a time, there was a Little star that lived in space with all the other stars and planets. Most stars were shiny and bright and made patterns in the sky, but try as she might, Little Star couldn't shine as brightly as the other stars.."

"..Then with a whoosh from Corky's tail they shot off through space and before Little Star knew it they were back home just in time for tea. The End." Randy finishes the book, and looks over at his daughter who is fast asleep. He leans over and kisses her forehead and he hears her mumble a few words which sounds like 'I love you.' Randy smiles, get off the bed and makes his way towards the door.

"I love you too, Alanna."


End file.
